A hand-held tool gear mechanism unit has already been proposed having a drive gearwheel, having an output gearwheel which has a rotational axis which is spaced apart radially from a rotational axis of the drive gearwheel, and having a connecting unit which transmits a rotational movement from the drive gearwheel to the output gearwheel substantially without a step-up transmission ratio.